When applying a finish to an interior wall or exterior wall surface, the electrical junction boxes and their contents must be protected from the material being used. If the opening of the junction box and it's contents are exposed, the contents of the box will be prone to damage from excessive paint, joint compound and/or cement stucco. The conventional solution is to use masking tape to cover the opening, the switch or outlet in the box. Masking tape is difficult to apply over protruding light switches. The method of using masking tape has drawbacks in that if not applied properly it may not protect the switch or outlet itself, or the incoming computer or electrical wires, of from the materials being applied. Some other drawbacks of using masking tape are, that the tape will leave jagged edges when tape is removed from wall and if an excessive amount of material is applied, the tape's glue may become weak and loose it's adhesion to the switch or outlet, thus allowing the applied materials to attach to and/or damaged either the switch, outlet or cover the electrical wires within the box.
When installing conduit there is a need to access and protect the contents of the F.S. Boxes, conduit bodies, and conduit junction boxes. The conventional method is to attach and remove the permanent covers by screws. This temporary cover allows the worker to access the contents inside conduit junction boxes quickly and continues to protect conduit junction boxes while they are being connected to new or existing conduit and/or while surrounding areas are under construction.
There is a need for a simple way to protect switches, outlets, and electrical wires within the junction box during the application of the aforementioned materials and their application processes, that can be attached and removed easily. When it is removed it will leave clean edge between the wall and the interior of the junction box and its contents will be free of physical damage.